Everything burns
by sadanimelover
Summary: A fanfic based on the song Everything Burns. Katara is taken prisoner on Zhao's ship and has given up hoping. Will someone come and save her?   information is in the story.


**This is a fanfic based on the song Everything burns. I do not own Avatar the last airbender nor the song. Information and lyrics of the song are at the end of the fanfic. **

**This fanfic doesn't follow the song correctly. **

**Warning contains some ****blood, not much though. **

Everything burns

Katara

There she was, in the corner of her cold cell. In the latest hour of the night she sang softly, it was a song she had learned when she was at her tribe, at home. She didn't know what the words meant anymore, but this was the only way to get herself to sleep.

She song till she got tired and fell asleep.

_**flash**_

'_No, no don't touch me!' she screamed._

_Admiral Zhao picked her up of the ground. _

'_Go, go away. Go to a save place and hide!' she shouted at her friends and brother. _

'_We'll come back for you, Katara!' Sokka said while climbing on Appa. Aang helped getting Toph up and they flew away to the horizon._

'_They won't get away with this!' she heard Aang scream._

'_I'll kill them all for you, __ till you're free again!' Toph shouted, she was crying Katara could tell. _

_**flash**_

_Everywhere were beautiful crystals, shining in the darkness. _

'_Katara, I have to tell you something, you are the most beautiful and the best thing that has ever happened to me. In my dark life you are the light. I.. I love you.' The ex-Firenationprince said softly._

'_I know.' Katara said and kissed him. 'I love you too.'_

_She laughed softly while thinking about all the fights they had have._

'_I'll love you forever and I'll always protect you. I promise.' Zuko lifted her head and kissed her again. _

_**flash **_

Daylight was shining through the little window in her cell. Every night the same dream, it was killing her. Promises that will never come true.

Her mind was full of questions, but at the same time it was empty. Why answer a question, if there's nothing to solve it for.

With a little stone she made another stripe on the metal wall. She didn't know why, she didn't want to think about how many days she had been here.

Zhao would kill her soon. Aang had just showed up once, and he didn't even try to free Katara.

Although it would be very satisfying, she didn't cry. Tears reminded her of her element, and her home. Tears could break her heart, but at this point it didn't matter. Because her heart was locked up, just like she was.

She began to sing again, sleeping and seeing awful dreams are better than doing nothing in the real world and waiting.

But it didn't get her sleepy, it just got her angry. With all the force she still had she smashed in the wall, still singing.

Her singing became louder as she threw herself at the metal wall. Her singing became screaming, the sound of it killing her own ears.

Rain was falling hard on the ship, she could hear. Like the rain was helping her getting insane. Two guards ran at her and got inside of her cell. The sound of her screaming did hurt the guards so bad that they did want to scream themselves. They did everything to calm her but nothing helped.

Admiral Zhao came in and brought a flame in his hands. He pushed his burning hand on her arm and the screaming became even worse. After that nothing. It was just like everything burned.

Zuko

He was walking on the Firenationcoast.

_She has to be somewhere near here!_

Zuko had been searching for her for four weeks now. His Katara.

He was banished, but he had disguised himself.

He was walking on the pubic beach. People looked at the 'tramp' walking by. He was hungry, everybody could hear his stomach asking for something eatable. Nobody gave him something. If he didn't die today, than he would die another day. Why would you spill food on someone who's already ready for death? They didn't really think like that, but they acted that way, because it belonged to the nature of the Firenation.

The night fell, again. He had searched the whole day, He made a little fire and took a seat. To tired to stand.

_Am I doing this for nothing? No._

_Isn't she death already? No._

_How can you know? As long as the voice in my head keeps on singing I know she is alive._

_Why do you even try finding her, alone without any help? _

'Aaargh!' He screamed while he let the fire rise.

He had to find her! He bended all of his anger out of him. He burned trees and watched as little pieces of wood fell in the sand. Little pieces of burning wood were left in the sand as he went away. Never letting himself rest.

He saw a huge ship at the horizon and heard an awful screaming. _Katara…_

He ran across the beach and jumped into the cold water. He swam to the Firenationship and climbed up. The voice had screamed harder and harder. Till the sound had stopped. He thought he had become deaf, but the rain dropping on the ship told him that he wasn't. The rain began to drop with less force, until it was nothing more than just some powerless raindrops.

'Hey you! What are you doing here?' a man shouted while running at Zuko. Zuko could barely dodge two fireballs. For the second time he let his anger take over and set a part of the ship and the man on fire. The man ran screaming to the side of the ship and jumped in the water.

More men came and the ex-prince showed how much power he did still posses.

These men also jumped in the water, like scared mice.

Zuko ran down, to the cells. There she was, his beloved Katara.

'Zuko!' she screamed her eyes big from disbelieve. They ran to each other and kissed. His lips salt and her lips dry. The only thing between them the bars.

'There's the coward of the Firenation. I didn't know you could even be more disgusting.' Zhao said while he and two men behind him made fireballs in their hands.

They tried to kill Zuko. Katara's eyes became full of anger, it was like her eyes shooting fire. She lifted her hands in the air.

Before Zuko even knew what was going on Zhao's men lay on the floor, there bodies lying on the floor without any life or water in it.

Both Zuko and Zhao were petrified. Zhao's head made a weird move, something that wasn't possible for a human. Zuko heard a loud and long crack and a few seconds later was Zhao lying on the floor. His head not attached to his body anymore. Blood was dripping out of his death body.

'Lets go.' Katara said while she reached through the bars to get the keys from the guard. She opened her cell and hugged Zuko.

They ran up while Zuko burned everything he could and Katara froze the ship.

Katara made a board out of ice and stoop upon it.

Zuko stood behind her and hold her tightly.

'Faster, the ship can explode any moment!'

Katara made huge waves that pushed them to the beach.

At the beach Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and kissed it. 'I promised you.' He said.

'You did.' She said tears of joy coming up. She and her heart weren't locked up anymore.

They kissed as they heard people scream and the ship explode. A big red cloud filled the air above where first the ship had been.

Katara laid her head against Zuko's warm chest as they watched how the cloud slowly disappeared.

Katara*****End*****Zuko*****End*****Zutara******Forever!*****End*****

Lyrics of the song: The song:

She sits in her corner Anastacia and Ben Moody  
Singing herself to sleep Everything burns  
Wrapped in all of the promises album: Piece of a dream  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns

Ooh, oh  
0  
Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies

Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...

**This is something I made a long time ago, before I even had an account on ****At the time this was my favourite song, and it still is one of my favourites. **


End file.
